16 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 06:05 Klan - odc. 2761; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Paweł z Tarsu. Pojednanie światów - Aby człowiek Boży był doskonały.; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Misiewicz, Maciej Adamiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Alvin i wiewiórki 2 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Betty Thomas; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dwa koła, jedna pasja - magazyn kolarski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Warszawa 1920. Portret zagrożonego miasta.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Elżbieta Szumiec-Zielińska, Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Brazylia cz. 3 Przetrwać suszę (Wild Brazil. Land of fire and flood) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Korzenie - odc. 9/12 (Roots, ep. 9/12); serial kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zagubieni na Borneo cz.1 (Verloren auf Borneo (Lost in Borneo)) - txt. str. 777 43'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Ulli Baumann; wyk.:Mirjam Weichselbraun, Hannes Jaenicke, Michael Fritz, Patrick Heyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 10/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 10/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /9/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Prada albo nic (From Prada to Nada) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Meksyk (2011); reż.:Angel Gracia; wyk.:Alexa Vega, Camilla Belle, Wilmer Valderrama, Kuno Becker, Nicholas D'Agosto; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wenecja - ep. 2 - txt. str. 777 45'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Marcin Walewski, Agnieszka Grochowska, Julia Kijowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Przeprawa (Crossing Over) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Wayne Kramer; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Ray Liotta, Sean Penn, Alice Eve, Alice Braga; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Narodziny Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Do białego rana - odc. 19 (Up All Night, ep. 19, Couple Friends); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Do białego rana - odc. 20 (Up All Night, ep. 20, Baby Fever); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kolumbowie - odc. 3/5 - A jeśli będzie wiosna...; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Starsky i Hutch (Starsky & Hutch) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Todd Phillips; wyk.:Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Snoop Dogg, Carmen Electra, Juliette Lewis; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Ostoja - odc. 126; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 M jak miłość - odc. 1147; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Strażacki pies (Firehouse Dog) 103'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Todd Holland; wyk.:Josh Hutcherson, Bruce Greenwood, Bill Nunn, Scotch Ellis Loring; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - W służbie Jego Świątobliwości. (In service to his Holiness); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Michael Mandlik, Susanne Hornberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Kanaryjski raj" (109) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Strzelby dla San Sebastian (Guns for San Sebastian) 106'; western kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk, Włochy (1968); reż.:Henri Verneuil; wyk.:Charles Bronson, Anthony Quinn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2148; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 147 "Milcząca większość" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 601 - Lęki, lęki... - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 61 "Trudny pacjent" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Hity kabaretu - (5) - Kakao i inne hity Kabaretu Smile; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Koszalin; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (2) Przebój Lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Paranienormalni Tonight - (9) Piotr Gruszka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Solidarity of Arts 2015 Swing + (2); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przyjaźń! (Friendship) 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2010); reż.:Markus Goller; wyk.:Matthias Schweighoefer, Friedrich Muecke, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Czas honoru - odc. 56 "Szczęśliwe miejsce" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Czas honoru - odc. 57 "Bocian" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:20 Latoteka - /7/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Romanca. Operowo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Smaki polskie - Na osłodę...kaczka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 11 Maciej Zakościelny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /117/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (112); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Mali światowcy - odc. 7; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Przedwiośnie - odc. 3/6 - Przyjaciele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Misja natura - Miechowszczyzna 9/12 - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Kino Letnie"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kapliczki Matki Bożej od Szczęśliwych Powrotów w Morskim Oku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Bieszczadzka kolejka leśna. Podróż sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Przybyli ułani - txt. str. 777 AD 57'; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Podróż życia - /7/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Przygarnij mnie - odc. 7; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1137 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Od wschodu do zachodu słońca - 50 lat Skaldów (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 3 - Wyspa niezgody (ep. 3 - Lille de la discorde); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 101* (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Rozdroże cafe - txt. str. 777 112'; dramat; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Podróż życia - /7/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pod Tatrami - "Kino Letnie"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1137 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 3 - Wyspa niezgody (ep. 3 - Lille de la discorde); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 101* (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Misja natura - Miechowszczyzna 9/12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 ENERGA SAILING CUP 2015 - WIELKI FINAŁ; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Toronto - 1/2 F (1) (Turniej WTA w Toronto - 1/2 F (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Toronto - 1/2 F (2) (Turniej WTA w Toronto - 1/2 F (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne 2015 - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne dla amatorów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Aachen - Ujeżdżenie, Program dowolny (Mistrzostwa Europy, Aachen - Ujeżdżenie, Program dowolny); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Wanda Instal Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Toronto - FINAŁ (Turniej WTA w Toronto - FINAŁ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Pływanie - MŚ - Kazań 2015 - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:20 Jeździectwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Aachen - Ujeżdżenie, Program dowolny (Mistrzostwa Europy, Aachen - Ujeżdżenie, Program dowolny); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Artur Siódmiak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.08.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Gulbinowicz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kunert, Jolanta Krysowata-Zielnica; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Czas honoru - odc. 57 "Bocian" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Snowdonia 1890 - odc. 5/9 (Snowdonia 1890); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Trudne braterstwo; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Lubach; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Koło historii - Pomnik trwalszy od spiżu. Komarów 1920; cykl reportaży; reż.:Przemysław Bednarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 18 strajkowych dni - Trzy kobiety, które uratowały solidarnościowy strajk; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Kalukin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Kotwica PW - tylko trzy maźnięcia pędzlem...; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Powstańcy - Dzień 16; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Droga na dalekie południe (The Austral road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Emilio Pacull; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Soczi; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Wniebowzięci - txt. str. 777 44'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Regina Regulska, Ewa Pielach, Ryszard Narożnik, Janusz Kłosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Argentyńska Lekcja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Staroń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Vivat Vasa - Gniew 2011; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Polska i świat z historią w tle - To ułani są z Grudziądza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Ex Libris - odc. 221; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Czas honoru - odc. 58 "Pamiątka z Powstania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Byłem w Gestapo; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Staroń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Jaster - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Walczak, Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Zapomniany generał Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Trzcinica - karpacka Troja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Szpiedzy w Warszawie - odc. 1/4 (Spies in Warsaw, ep. 1/4) - txt. str. 777 46'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2012); reż.:Cocky Giedroyc; wyk.:David Tennant, Janet Montgomery, Marcin Dorociński, Linda Bassett, Piotr Baumann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 5/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Urodzony po raz trzeci 89'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Grażyna Barszczewska, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 110 (seria II, odc. 62) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 110); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 111 (seria II, odc. 63) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 111); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia